Heart's Desire
by Lorie-Sama
Summary: It's been two weeks since Haru's adventure in cat kingdom. She starts to wonder what she truly wants in her life. Can Baron help?
1. Chapter 1 : A New Hope

*Spacing back and forth* OMG OMG I'm so nervous!! this is my first fanfic ever! Ohhh.... I hope I do this well enough.. Please go easy on me . afterall this is my first fanfic!! *Bow Nervously*

Oh, and by the way...

'...' is for thinking or thoughs.

"..." is for speaking.

And if there's something that you don't understand please PM me ^^ I'll try to explain as best as I could.

Disclaimer : I Do not Own Cat Returns or any of the characters (Even if I wanted to *cries*)

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Hope

The sun was setting in the west, the sky was painted in a shade of lovely orange and yellow. Haru was sitting in the dining room with her special blend of tea, sipping it slowly as her thoughts wandered to her old friends.

'Baron… Muta… Toto… Yuki… Lune… Are they all alright? I wonder what they're doing now..' she sighed.

It has been two weeks since Haru's adventure in Cat Kingdom. But she still remembered it like it had just been yesterday. Ever since that adventure her perspective about life have changed and her life had also changed. It had become much better… Her marks at school went up, many of her classmates now admired her… even Machida was now in love with her (But of course, her feelings had changed and she politely had turned him down).

But from all of that… she still felt that something was missing… there was an empty space in her heart… she clutched her chest and decided to shake the topic off.

Then the memories of her friends in the Cat Kingdom once again played in her mind. Muta, Toto, Yuki, Lune… even the Cat King… She missed all of them… especially Baron. She missed him the most… the feeling of her fur brushed against Baron's when she turned into cat, his emerald green eyes which seemed to always see into her very soul… his touch… and his gentle voice… always made her feel calm and secure… Oh how she missed him! And she was so stupid to think that she was only having a crush on him. She loved him! For Christ sake! But it's not like she could visit him any time and tell him… she had forgotten the way to Baron's secret house, and Muta had disappeared into thin air after the adventure.

She sighed again.

"Well... I better get ready some dinner. Mom's going to be back any moment now." She stretched a little, and headed to the kitchen to cook something.

'I wish I could see Baron and the others again… ' she thought silently. Little did she knew that she was observed by a pair of green eyes..

Baron was standing outside a window carefully so that he wouldn't be noticed by Haru. As soon as she went to kitchen, he let out a sigh.

'She really hasn't changed a bit.. Except her habits are now much better than the first time we met. Now, she notices her surroundings better. She's ot the old Haru anymore, who was clumsy as ever..'

Not long after this thought, a loud crush followed by a scream could be heard from the kitchen.

"My SALAD!" She had dropped her salad.

'Or.. maybe not...' He smiled a bit. Then suddenly, a black figure joined him.

"Same old Haru. Hey, Baron.. If you wanted to meet her that bad, just do it already!" His smile quickly vanished hearing that.

"I wish I could Toto, but you know the rules..." He sighed.

"Oh well.." After that Toto went quiet and put his attention back to Haru. She was cleaning the floor with some mustard on her face.

Baron broke the silence and said "Let's go home now, Toto. Muta must be very bored by now.", while he climbed on Toto's back.

"Oh, just forget about that marshmallow! I want to watch Haru longer! Or maybe let's have a nice fun trip to the Cat Kingdom!" Toto cawed happily.

"Oh no we don't. The last time we left him in my house, he devoured a month's worth sponge cakes and creams!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just go home then." He cawed once and then flew off.  
The flight didn't take long. When they arrived Muta was waving with something in his paw. No, it was not a newspaper, it was more like a mail? When they landed Muta quickly ran to them with a happy smile on his face.

"Whoa, easy marshmallow. What makes you so excited?"

"*pants* It's a mail.. *pants* from Lune and Yuki!" Muta said between pants, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, really? What did they say in that mail?" ask Baron calmly. Just when Muta had calmed down himself, he immediately screamed.

"They're going to have a wedding this week! And guess what! THEY ALSO INVITED HARU!"

As soon as he said that both Toto and Baron gaped. Dumbstruck. Baron was the first one to recover and speak.

"Oh, really? Good for them both then. So… are we supposed to take this invitation to Haru?"

"You bet!"

"For once in a while you prove yourself more useful, pig pork!" Toto cawed happily and started laughing. Muta's expression changed quickly from happy to pissed off.

"Ohhh, you'll regret saying that, chicken wing!" He then started to chase Toto around, trying to catch him with his paws, but failed miserably. Baron smiled. Not because of the silly view of Muta and Toto fighting, but it was because of pure joy to be able to meet Haru once more.

His beloved Haru.

* * *

.... How about it? O.o is it too short? Are there many grammar errors? Is it too hard to read? Please let me know and don't forget to R&R~

Critics and Opinions are welcomed ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Shall We?

Okayyy, thank you mangafairy for reviewed! Well, congratulations cause you're the first one to review my first fanfic ^^ I'll try my best to keep the quality good! Please enjoy~

Disclaimer: I Don't own The Cat Returns or any of the characters. Just the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shall We?

Haru was eating in the dining room with her mother. Nothing much for dinner, just cream soup, sandwiches, and cheese cake for desert (The salad was ruined, remember?) and of course her special blend of tea (Her mother was getting fond of it).

"How was school today, Haru?" Asked her mother.

"Nothing much.. Just like usual... Oh! Hiromi is dating Tsuge now. It's too bad you weren't there when Tsuge confessed his love for her!" She smiled remembering that day..

It's maybe two or three days after Haru's adventure in Cat Kingdom. At last, Hiromi managed to talk to Tsuge. Even with a tomato like face. Tsuge wasn't much better. He was kind of nervous (He almost jumped when Hiromi greeted him, he can't see her in the eyes and he got jumpy around her). But, eventually they both became closer and closer. Of course, Hiromi was so happy back then. She always smiled in the class like a dumb.

After a week, Tsuge took her on a date and confessed to her (she followed them). He said...

"I-I know you've been watching me o-on the front guest's chair... Y-you know... In all my match... A-And you even cheered for me... W-Well.... I-I'm very glad... A-And... I've been watching you since the first time you came to my match..."

His face was turned red and he's like chocking on his own words, Hiromi was dumbstruck. She didn't know that the boy had actually noticed her presence in the past.

"You're a-a good person... and I want to learn more a-about you... so..."

He took a breath and...

"Iwantyoutobemygirlfriend."

He said in a lightning speed. I can barely hear it, but Hiromi understands it and hugs him tightly. Tsuge was completely caught off guard and stiffened immediately, but he wore a happy expression on his face.

It seemed that Tsuge also had a crush on Hiromi too. So it worked well.

* * *

  
"I'm glad for both of them." Haru's mom laughed and sipped her tea. "Well, what about you honey? How about you and Machida?" She continued after a few sips.

"Umm.. Actually, I'm not in love with him anymore, Mom." Her mother's eyes widened.

"Really? How come? I mean... You had a big crush on him since the day you met him. What made you loose your feelings towards him?"

"Well... I met this... gentleman..."

"And?" Her mother asked curiously. It's a rare occasion that Haru actually told her about her love life.

"And... I fell in love with him" Haru finished with a slight tinge of pink on her face.

"...What's his name?"

"It's kind of long... Just call him Baron"

"...And where is this Baron...?"

Haru was so embarrassed now. It was like she was interrogated by her own mother. She better do something to escape her... Then she looked at a wall clock. It was 9:00 PM.

"Oh, look at the time! I better go to sleep now!" She rushed to her room on the second floor before her mother could say anything.

* * *

  
Baron was on his way to Haru's house with Toto and Muta. Muta got carried by Toto with his claws and Baron was on his back. The night was quiet as usual. The wind rushed through his fur. His eyes scanned the houses below. Then they landed in front of a yellow house's window. They arrived at Haru's house.

Baron's eyes saw Haru sleeping on her bed. Her face was so innocent and beautiful... Baron shook the thought off. Reminding himself that they were here to tell her about the invitation. He knocked at the window and called Haru quietly.

"Haru... Haru..." But she didn't heard it at all. Instead she rolled over and her back was on the window. Muta's patience was wearing thin and wearing off quickly so... he started yelling at Haru.

"HARU! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD! BARON IS HERE! AND WE GOT SOME NEWS TO TELL YOU!"

In other people's ears it's just a loud meowing.

"Quiet down, you furball! You could wake up the whole neighbourhood!"

Toto pecked at Muta and that quiet him down with a 'Don't-You-Dare-Do-It-Again-If-You-Value-Your-Life' face at Toto. But Haru heard that and opened the window. The action almost made Baron fell. But he managed somehow. As soon as Haru saw Baron and the others, she hugged them all with a teary eyes.

"Guys! I've missed you sooo muchhh!" Muta didn't like it at all. He felt like chocking and Toto's wing was in his face.

"L-Let me... Go... Can't.... Br-Breathe..."

"Oh! Sorry!" Her face blushed and she quickly released them all and welcomed them to her room. Baron coughed once and said.

"We're here to tell you some good news, Miss Haru."

"Really? What it is about?"

"It's about Prince Lune and Yuki"

"Yes?"

"They're getting married this week. And you're the guest of honour." Haru's eyes widened a few seconds passed before she jumped and hugged them once more.

"Oh my god!! That fast?? Really?? I will definitely go!! I will!!" She said in a quite loud voice. But then quieted down a bit. She was trying to control her voice so that her mother wouldn't be able to listen.

"Y-yes.. of course, Miss Haru... L-Let me go...?" Her face soon blushed again and realized that Baron's muzzle was touching her nose. She released them (More like threw them but not with a great force). They're silent for a couple of minutes. Haru's face was still red. It was Toto who broke the silence.

"Well, we'll see you at the end of this week then. Be well prepared by then."

"O-of course! I'll be seeing you then..." After Haru's reply, Baron bowed and got ready to leave, but.. "B-Baron!" Baron stopped and looked behind. "I-it was nice to see you again..." She smiled. A wide and honest smile. Baron replied it with one of his owns and tipped his hat. With that... They were gone...

* * *

That's It for today folks ^^ I've been in internet booth from morning to night and I'm tired. But don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as possible ^^  
R&R Pleaseee~ .

Love, Lorie


	3. Chapter 3 : The Anticipation

Lots of thanks for mangafairy, mini-ares, secretfire33 and YarningChick (YC) ^^  
I'm so excited about this chapter! (I hope there's no grammar errors this time). But hey people, check out YC's stories. It's very good and amusing ^^

Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Cat Returns Or Any Of The Characters. There.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Anticipation

"Haru? What's wrong? You've been daydreaming for three days now! And you're still smiling like a fool!" Said Hiromi.

There's concern in her voice. They're sitting inside their classroom, facing each other.

"Oh, look who's talking. You're also smiling like a dumb back then." Haru countered. Still smiling, Hiromi blushed. Then something clicked on her head. There's a dangerous smirk on her face. 'Uh, oh. Did I say a wrong word or what?'

"Now, now, Haru my, dear. Let's hear who's making you smile like me back then." Now, it's Hiromi's turn to smile devilishly, while Haru started to blush.

"What are you talking about?" Haru tried to play dumb. But it didn't work at all.

"Tell me, Haru! Who's the man?" Said Hiromi grabbing her shoulder. There's fire in her eyes.

'I'm in trouble.'

After Baron's and other's visit, Haru was living her life with a renewed spirit. But her sudden change of behaviour made her friends (Especially Hiromi) get curious. After all, who's not curious when their Haru kept smiling and writing 'SUNDAY' and 'BARON' in her notebooks. Well, Hiromi was the first one to be able to ask her.

"Uhh. You're not going to be interested, Hiromi. It's long and boring."

"I am REALLY interested." Hiromi countered, still with a flaming spirit in her eyes.

"Well, there is this… man…"  
"I KNEW IT!" She suddenly stood and screamed loud. "GUYS! LOOK WHO'S GOT HERSELF A MAN!"

After Hiromi said that everyone in the class looked at Haru. Some girls gasped and had tearful eyes (They're Haru's secret admirers) and like hungry reporters, they're all in front of Haru in a matter of seconds and asking variable questions to Haru. (Wow, you must be wondering how Haru can get so many friends in two weeks).

"What's his name?" "Is he in this class?" "What about Machida?" "How long have you guys been together?" "How old is he?"

Now, Haru's head was spinning and she's very confused as to what to do. "What's his personality like?" " Is he better than Machida?" Her patience was running low. And..."How---"

"GUYS!" Haru screamed. "Really, it's not a big deal. We're just friends. That's all."

Haru said. There's a sad frown in her face. The crowd slowly ceased. Some girls muttered 'sorry' to her.

"Sorry Haru. I guess, I overreacted and became too excited. It's not everyday that you're acting like this." Hiromi frowned.

"It's okay Hiromi. I know you're just curios."

"Well then, are you going to introduce me to this man, or what?"

"Uhm... I can't promise you that... He's kind of... busy."

"Busy?"

"You see, he's really...far away from here.. and he got himself a company to lead(The Cat's Bureau)."

"I see... But if you're going to meet him, call me. Okay?"

"O-okay.. I guess.." Then the school's bell rang and they continued her lesson. 'There's no way she's going to meet him..' Haru sighed.

After school, Hiromi went on a date with Tsuge. Haru didn't want to bother those two, so... She tried to kill some time with quilting. She's actually a fast learner.

The days seemed to pass very quick. Before she knew it, it was already Saturday night. And the problem was...

"What am I going to wear?" Haru had completely forgotten about that. She searched and searched in her wardrobe, but she didn't have a gown to wear! There was no way she was going wear her mother's. It was old fashioned and knitted. She sighed and sat on her bed. Suddenly, there was a knock from the door.

"Come in."

"Haru?" It was her mother with a slightly confused face and she was holding a shopping bag. It seemed that she's just returned from her daily shopping. "What's going on here? Your room is a mess!"

She walked towards Haru, sometimes avoiding the clothes which were laying on the floor. She sat beside her.

"It's nothing, Mom.."

"You know that you can tell me anything. Right, Haru?" She said gently.

"Well... You know, Baron..."

"Baron? Are you going to date with him tonight?"

"N-No! It's not a date! We're just going to a friend's wedding ceremony together this Sunday..."

"Oh, really?" Her mother laughed a little. Her daughter's expression now was priceless.

"Yes... But the problem is that I don't have a gown to wear tomorrow..."

"Well.. I have this gown I just bought today." She brought out a beautiful light gray gown from her shopping bag. It was a sleeveless and knee long gown with little silver flowers all over it. There was also a silver silk choker for accessory.

"Oh mom... This... This is perfect!" she hugged her mom happily. "Where did you get it?"

"Well.. I bought this gown as soon as I saw it.. I thought that you didn't have any gown to wear. But every girl needs one. Besides, it's perfect for you. It's really a coincidence, isn't it?" She laughed and they continued their hug.

'I can't wait to meet Baron.... It's just a matter of time now....' She thought happily.

* * *

And CUT! Sorry, I gotta stop here =P  
Is it getting better or worse? R&R pleaseee ^^

Love,

Lorie


	4. Chapter 4 : The Departing

Thank you for everyone that reviewed ^^ I'm so glad! Your reviews fueled me to write more. Here's my replies:

Nonimouse : thanks for your advice ^^ I'll remember it and try to relax a bit ^^

Mini-ares : Thank you~ ^^~

Maximum Vampire : Tell me if there's any OOC okay? ^^ and thank you~

Lucifer D-A : I'll PM you ^^

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Cat Returns Or Any Of The Characters. Just The Plot.

Enjoy folks~ ^^

* * *

Chapter 4: The Departure

"Haru? Darling? Are you sure you're going to be okay all by yourself?" Haru's mom yelled from the kitchen. She was cutting some cabbage. Haru was in her room, dressing and putting on some make up on he face.

"I'll be okay, Mom! It's just a bit further from our house!" Upon hearing that her mother sighed.

"Just make sure you'll back before midnight!"

"I will!" She walked down the stairs, carrying a small silver bag and started to put on her high heels. Her mother approached Haru and took a look at her daughter.

"It's been a while. You don't normally dress up like this." She smiled, but suddenly she's starting to cry.

"My baby is growing up!" she sobbed.

"Oh, Mom..." Haru hugged her mother and tried to comfort her. "I'm not a baby anymore, okay? Besides, do I have to remind you that this is NOT a date!" But no avail, her Mom was still crying. Seconds passed... Suddenly, her mother stopped sobbing and blushed a bit.

"Oh! Sorry Haru...M-maybe I'm overreacting a bit about you... After all... You're an adult now... You better get going, Haru. Look at the time." Haru gasped.

"Oh! Right! I'm leaving, Mom!" She kissed her mom's cheek and rushed out.  
The night was silent.. stars decorated the dark blue sky, sparkling happily at her. After a few turns, Haru's feet bumped into a white cat with a few big brown dots.

"Oh! Sorry, Muta! I didn't see you." Muta snarled a bit and took a look at her.

"... Follow me." With that he walked away with a fast pace.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

Haru could barely kept up with him. He was using the hard route (You know, climbing roofs, stairs, walking through narrow valleys, etc.). She was now holding her little silver bag and her high heels (There's no way she was wearing them while chasing Muta).

"M-Muta! W-What did I do to you t-to deserve this?!" She yelled at him. Instead of slowing the pace, he just looked back with a smirk and continued walking. 'Some of these days I'll get my revenge!' She thought angrily.

At last, they arrived at the Cat's Bureau. Haru was soon greeted by Toto.

"Haru! I thought you would never come!" He greeted happily.

"Muta... Was bullying me.... about... the route... to this place..." She said between pants. Hearing that Toto quickly flew to Muta and pecked him on the head.

"You Cow! What have you done to Haru!"

"Ouch! I'm just giving her some work out, you chicken!" He kept pecking at Muta's head.

"Ouch! Come here you... Ow!" Muta tried to scratch and catch him with his paws, cursing slightly as he missed inches away.

"You're too slow! It seems that YOU are the one that needs more work out! Moo-ta! "

Toto laughed loud and pecked him again. This time on his back.

"I'll rip you apart as soon as I put my paws on you!" Muta growled in frustration.

Haru released a sigh and smiled a bit ' They're still amusing as ever...'. Then she scanned the place a bit. 'It didn't change a bit'. Her attentions focused on a small house. It was Baron's.

"Baron?" called Haru. No answer. "Baron?" she approached the small house, crouched and knocked the door twice. Suddenly, the door opened. Haru fell down as she felt someone push and grab her by the waist at the same time.

"Natoru! What are you doing here??" Yes, it was Natoru. It seemed that he rushed out as soon as he heard Haru's voice.

"Miss Haru! I missed you sooo mucchhh!" He said overjoyed, still hugging Haru.

"Uhmm... I-I missed you too, Natoru... Honestly, I didn't expect you to be here!" Haru tried to move but failed. The cat was stronger than he seemed to be.

"Natoru-san, we better prepare quickly. Or we're not going to arrive there in time." A familiar voice said. Haru looked to the open door and saw Baron. She smiled. Baron smiled too. He observed her from head to toe, and there was only one word to describe her… Beautiful…

He shook this thought off and realized that he was staring at her. He coughed once.

"Well then. Shall we go?"

"Of course, Mister Baron!" With that Natoru released her and clicked his hand once. A large amount of cats appeared from nowhere, circling Haru, Baron and Natoru.

"A-Aren't there any other ways to go to the Cat Kingdom??" Haru panicked. She didn't like the riding ON the cats. The last time she had, she had nearly had a heart attack.

"I'm afraid, no, Miss Haru. Here we goooo!" Baron jumped on Haru's shoulder, tightly holding his hat and cane.

"NOOOOOO!!" And there she goes... her scream could be heard in the air. Toto and Muta were left behind. They stared at the group of cats as they disappeared. They warped already.

".... Did they just forget about us?"

* * *

And STOP! Sorry guys, But it ended here =D It's 8:00 PM at my nation's time and I'm STILL at the internet booth!

I'm not going to update for a few days, be patience okay? ^^

Oh, and BTW I'm writing a story about Sesshoumaru =P

Love,

Lorie


	5. Chapter 5 : The Reunion

Okay guys here's chapter 5 ^^ I hope you all enjoy it.

Don't forget to R&R! XD

This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewer mini-ares ^^

Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Cat Returns Or Any Of The Characters

Enjoy folks~ ^^

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Reunion

"Haru? Haru! Wake up! We're here." Said Baron with concern in his voice. Haru had immediately fainted when they rode on the cats again.

"Ugh… My head is spinning.." Haru woke up slowly. Then she saw Baron kneeling beside her. She blushed and stood up quickly, which caused her to stumbled slightly.

Baron caught her by the waist. Now, their faces were inches apart.

"Careful now, Haru. Is your head still spinning?" Asked Baron. Haru watched his face in awe. She could barely made any noise.

"Uh… Ah… I-I'm o-okay… I guess…" She said in a very low voice. Not long..

"Miss Haru! Mister Baron! I'm back!" Natoru said suddenly, completely surprising them both. They quickly jumped apart from each other. Haru was still blushing and Baron? Well… If there had been no fur on his face, he would definitely be blushing. But he gained his self control again and cleared his throat once.

"What's the matter with you guys? Oh well, let's go to the palace now! The wedding will be starting in one hour!" Natoru said in his usual happy tone. Haru and Baron  
nodded once and followed Natoru.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, in the palace

"Ohh, will they come? Are they here yet?" A white cat was pacing back and forth in her room. She was wearing a long white wedding dress and a red ribbon on one of her ears. Suddenly a pair of black paws wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry, Yuki, I'm sure they're already here by now. Relax…" He said softly.

"Oh, Lune… I hope you're right… I'm just worried about them…" She sighed. Then a voice could be heard from outside the room.

"Miss Haru and Mister Baron are here!" It seemed that any guest of the wedding was announced when he or she arrived at the palace.

"See? I told you." Lune said. Yuki smiled and nodded. She then laid her head on her soon-to-be-husband's shoulder and relaxed a bit.

The palace was decorated in many colourful ribbons and there were beautiful flowers, too.

Haru watched in awe as a two layered big white cake was put on a round table by two servants . Baron just smiled when he saw Haru's reaction.

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside the palace. The servants rushed to the source of the sound. Then there was a familiar voice followed by another.

"You chicken! You almost crashed us into the palace's front wall! You really DON'T HAVE a brain at all!"

"Don't put the blame on me! Besides WHO could really lift a FAT cat like you!!"

"WHY YOU..!!" then there was a loud crash again followed by some cursing. It seemed that Muta and Toto managed to come to the Cat Kingdom.

"Should we stop them?" Asked Haru. Baron chuckled.

"No, they'll be just fine. Besides, they don't like it when anyone tries to stop their fighting." Haru looked at the voice's direction again. This time a few servants were tossed flying to the inside of the castle.

"DON'T BUTT IN OUR BUSINESS!!" Muta and Toto said in unison. Haru shook her head and decided to let them be. Soon, a male servant approached Haru and Baron.

"Prince Lune and Princess Yuki wished to see you two in her chamber." He whispered.

Haru and Baron nodded in unison. The servant smiled a bit and continued. "Then let me be your guide." He began walking, followed by Haru and Baron.

When they arrived, Haru soon was greeted by a pair of hands, hugging her so tight.  
"Haru! I thought you would never come!" Yuki said.

"I would never miss your wedding for the world." Haru said and returning the hug. While the girls were chatting, Baron approached Lune and tipped his hat.

"It's been a long time, Prince Lune… Or should I say 'King' Lune?" Baron said. Lune laughed a bit.

"I'm not a king yet, Baron… Well… After this wedding I'll be a king." He turned his gaze to Yuki. He looked at her lovingly. "and Yuki shall be my queen." He smiled. Baron smiled at his response.

'He'll definitely make a good king in the future.' He thought.

"Well, what about you and Haru? Haven't you told her yet?" Asked Lune in a whisper. Baron seemed a little shocked.

"Is it that obvious?" Lune laughed.

"Anyone who sees you will know about that, Baron." Hearing Lune's laugh the girls looked at both of them.

"What are you guys talking about? Is it a funny thing?" Asked Haru innocently.

"Well, it's kind of funny, I guess."

"Tell us then!"

"Well, Yuki already knows… I guess I'll let Baron tell you." Haru shifted her sight to Baron.

"Maybe later." Said Baron quickly before Haru could said anything. Haru pouted slightly but then her attention went to Lune.

"Is the tower that connects the Cat Kingdom with the human world already fixed?"

"Oh, the tower will be fixed in a couple of hours. Don't worry, enjoy your stay here." Haru sighed in relief. Suddenly Baron, Lune, and Yuki tensed a bit.

"What?"

"You just turned into your cat form."

Said Yuki. Hearing this, Haru checked herself. Her skin was now a light brown fur. Her hands had transformed into a pair of small paws. She checked her head and there was a pair of cat ears. She had a tail which now swished back and forth.

"Oh.."

* * *

To Be Continued…

Review pleaseee ~ I really love reviews XD

Love,

Lorie


	6. Chapter 6 : The Wedding and The Problem

Yayyy chapter 6 ~ at lasttt~ ^^ I'm so excited and glad that some people liked my story~ Oh, here's my replies:

Nonimouse: She's already know that she'll change into a cat XP When she transformed for the first time, maybe she thought that she'll never be a human again. That's why she's so panicked and worried back then =P

Maximum Vampire: Thx for your supports~ XD

Fire: I will update ASAP ^^

Here we goooo~~~

Discalimer: I Own Nothing *Cries*

* * *

Chapter 6: The Wedding and The Problem

"Prince Lune, we better get ready soon. The guests are waiting." Said a female servant.

"Oh, right. Haru, Baron, I'm afraid we have to continue our conversation later." Said Lune. Haru and Baron nodded then walked to exit the room. Haru stopped her track.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She searched and took something from her silver bag. It was a choker like hers, but it was golden, not silver. It had cute little golden bells attached to it. "It's a gift from me for your wedding."

"Haru! It's beautiful! Thank you so much." Yuki hugged her again with a big smile on her face. "I'll treasure it. Always." Haru smiled softly. Then left the room.

"She's really like an angel to me, you know?" Yuki said.

"I know…" Lune said with his paw on her shoulder. "But we have a wedding to attend. Remember?" Yuki nodded, with that they followed the servant to another room.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Haru! Haru-chan!" A familiar voice said, calling Haru.

"Uh-Oh." Haru and Baron tensed. It were the Cat King and Natori. The Cat King laughed a bit.

"Don't worry. I've already learned my lesson, Haru-chan. And I don't want my fur shaved again." He said carefully. Baron smirked and Haru giggled. Natori then whispered to him.

"My lord, it's time."

"Oh yes, yes. I'm sorry, but I must go now, Haru-chan! Enjoy the party!" The King said. He walked away, stealing some glances to Baron. When their eyes met, the Cat King shuddered a bit. It seemed that he was still afraid of him.

"He's really learned his lesson aren't he?"

"Sure he has... If not, I think I'll have to shave him again. This time, from head to toe." Haru laughed.

The wedding was soon to be starting. The guests were seated neatly. Most of the guests were royals, but some were servants and villagers, maybe they were Yuki's friends. Toto and Muta were separated by seats, so they wouldn't fight during the wedding. Here's the seat order: Toto, Haru, Muta, Baron.

"Why do I feel like being sandwiched by giants?" asked Haru. Yes, Toto was physically MUCH bigger and taller than Muta. Muta snorted.

"Maybe it's because a BIG FAT bird was taking the space." Hearing that it was Toto's turn to snort.

"Maybe it's because a HUGE cat was taking the space with his BIG stomach." Muta looked to his stomach, then to Toto.

"It's not BIG!"

"You can't even see your hind paws with that stomach!" Muta reached for Toto, but was stopped by Baron.

"I think we've already talked about this, Muta. Do you really want to be kicked out of my house?" Muta gulped then sat quietly again. Seeing that Toto laughed.

"Good kitty." Muta cursed under his breath. Suddenly, a soft music flowed into the room.

Then, there they are walking gracefully to the two layered big white cake. Yuki was holding a red flower bucket with pink ribbons. Yuki looked to Haru then smiled. When they arrived in front of the cake, a priest came and stood in front of them. He cleared his throat, then started to read the wedding vows. The Cat King who was sitting in the front with Natori, was now sobbing and saying "My Lune... My boy is growing up!" and Natori was trying to comfort him. Haru rolled her eyes.

'All parents are the same, I guess...'

"...Are you Lune, Prince of the Cat Kingdom, willing to accept Yuki as your wife, through good and bad, sick and health, till the death do you apart?" Lune looked at Yuki at her eyes and said.

"I do." Yuki smiled.

"Well, do you? Yuki?"

"I do."

"Then, you may kiss the bride." When Yuki and Lune kissed, flowers were falling from the ceilings. The guests were surprised then clapped. Some were screaming in happiness(Yuki's friends). The Cat King burst into tears, Natori was now trying even harder to stop his cries. Haru, with tears in her eyes clapped happily, Baron and Muta, too, while Toto cawed happily. Muta muttered something to Baron.

"Show off…" Baron just smiled. Haru gasped.

"You did that? How? It was awesome!"

"Magic." She laughed.

"Thank you, Baron, they loved it." She smiled lovingly at Baron. Suddenly a familiar music flowed. It was the music Haru and Baron had been dancing to the first time. The crowd one by one went to the ballroom. Baron stood.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Haru?" Baron said, offering his hand.

"With pleasure." She took his hand then went to the centre of the ballroom. They started dancing. Haru giggled, remembering the past.

'It sure brings out memories.' When they danced for the first time, Haru was kind of clumsy, but Baron guided her well enough to hide her flaws. He twirled her, then their eyes met. Emerald green met chocolate brown. When Baron smiled warmly at her, she soon melted in his arms.

'I wish I could forever be like this... With Baron...' She thought dreamily. But she remembered that she had to return soon. She stopped their dance.

"Haru?"

"Um... I..." 'Maybe... I should tell him my feelings better than the last time... Even if he doesn't accept it, it'll be much better than hiding my feelings...' "I Lo-" Suddenly... The front door opened, revealing a panting and dirty cat.

"M-My Prince! There's an emergency!" Hearing that the crowd went silent. Lune quickly approached the cat.

"Calm down! Tell me what happened."

"T-The tower! I-It broke again! It was an accide-" Hearing that, the cat was soon cut off by Haru's scream.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

And To Be Continued...

Is it just me or this chapter is kind of... boring? I don't know. Please R&R and tell me what's wrong XD

Love,

Lorie


	7. Chapter 7 : The Panic

Chapter 7: The Panic

"How in the world can five little cats destroy a big-- no, HUGE pillar??" Haru said depressed.

Haru, Muta, Toto and Baron were now in the tower. In front of them were a broken pillar, which had scattered into all directions, and five cats. They looked scared at Haru.

"O-One of us used a wrong spell! W-We're sorry, Miss Haru!" The one on the left said, bowing. Haru sighed.

"Now, what are we going to do now??" Haru started pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Haru, We'll find a way to fix that pillar."

"How?? We can't rebuild a HUGE pillar in five hours!" Baron smirked.

"You forget that we can use magic, Haru." Haru blinked. "So, do you still have enough ingredients to make another pillar?" Baron asked the five cats.

"Umm.. We still need some ingredients... We're out of stock." Said the cat in the middle.

"Then tell us what it is, Tiny!" Muta said with impatience.

"Um.. Black Cat's Nail, Cat's tail, Cat's moustache, White Cat's fur, Cat's eye and Cat Fish's moustache." Haru was dumbstruck, completely not understand what they were talking about. Baron thought about it for a  
second. Then..

"Alright then. Toto and I will get the Cat Fish's moustache, the Cat's tail, and Cat's eye. Muta will find the rest." He said, climbing up to Toto's back.

"WHAT? I'm searching alone?" Protested Muta.

"Absolutely."

"W-What about me?" Haru asked.

"Sit quietly and wait." Haru snorted.

"Very funny, Baron." She started to climb onto Toto's back.

"What are you doing, Haru?"

"I'm going with you! I'm not that kind of woman, who sits quietly and drinks tea while the others are working!" She said while sitting in front of Baron. Baron smiled at the closeness of him and Haru.

"... Okay then. But hold on tight." He said. Toto flapped his wings a few times and they flew. Haru was shocked and quickly shut her eyes, holding onto Toto's neck quickly.

"Y-You're going to choke me, Haru." Toto said nervously. Baron chuckled.

"Open your eyes, Haru." He said. Haru shook her head. "Believe in me." Slowly, ever so slowly.. She opened her eyes. Her eyes grew wide at the view. The Cat Kingdom sure was a beautiful world. No pollution, no buildings, no cars, etc. Just nature. Her grip loosened and she smiled. Baron chuckled. "See? There's nothing to be scared about, and we're completely safe." He put one of his hands onto her waist. For safety. Haru soon stiffened and blushed. Baron smile just grew wider seeing her expression.

* * *

The searching...

"Sorry and thank you guys! I really appreciate it!" Haru said, while holding a big bag.

"No problem. Well, it's time for me to go." A brown cat and a black cat said. They bowed once then left.

"Who knows that the ingredients were actually an herb, a tool, and a stick!" She laughed. Baron chuckled.

"Well, We better go back now, Haru. We don't have much time." Baron said.

"How much longer until dawn?" Haru asked.

"About one hour."

"WHAT?? Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up!" She said then ran to Toto's direction, she climbed to Toto's back eagerly. Then, she took a wrong step and started to fall backwards. She closed her eyes,  
preparing for an impact with the ground. However, she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in Baron's arms. She started to blush.

"You don't have to rush like that Haru. Trust me there's enough time to--" He stopped talking, his eyes widen in amusement. Haru was very stiff and her face was redder than a tomato. He started to laugh, even Toto, too.

"W-what's so f-funny?" She asked nervously.

"Your face.. It's just so priceless.." Toto said between laugh. Haru pouted at him. Then she climbed onto Toto's back. Baron climbed up, too, still smiling. And there they go...

* * *

Back in the tower...

"Here it is!" Haru gave the three ingredients, But Muta just handed two ingredients. Haru glared at Muta. "Where's the Cat's moustache?" Muta gulped.

"I-I couldn't find it anywhere." Baron and Toto smirked at him. "W-What?"

"You couldn't find it, eh?" Toto said while approaching Muta. Muta stepped back.

"But I guess I just found one." Baron smiled. Muta stepped back again. Haru looked at them with a confused look.

"What? Where?" Muta gulped again and then ran.

"WAIT FURBALL!" Toto flew, chasing him. Baron followed. Haru was still confused. When the three were outside the tower, Haru could hear shouts, like...

"LET ME GO! DON'T YOU DARE TAKING IT FROM ME, YOU BIRD!!" It sounded like Muta. After that, a loud and long scream could be heard.

"What are they doing?" Haru asked the five cats.

"Eh... You'll find out soon though." One of the five cats answered.

Baron, Toto and Muta were back. Muta was cursing with his hand on his muzzle, Toto was laughing, and Baron was holding something. He handed it to one of the five cats.

"Don't lose it." Baron said. The five cats nodded in unison. Haru looked at Baron, then Muta, then Baron again. She gasped.

"You took one of Muta's moustaches?!" Baron smiled, while Toto laughed harder.

"It's a Cat's moustache after all." Baron said. Muta cursed again.

"Well then. Shall we start the ceremony?"

* * *

The ceremony started with a cat mixing all the ingredients in a big pot (The ingredients transformed into a sticky liquid), while the other four were circling around the pot and chanted a spell.

"Why do we need a pot to make a pillar?" Haru asked to Baron.

"You'll find out soon." Baron smiled. When the chanting had finished, a cat poured the liquid onto the floor. They waited for a moment and... The liquid started to glow and move, like it was a living being. The five cats  
chanted another spell and the liquid started to transform into a huge pillar. Haru watched in awe, mouth agape. When the glowing had ceased, there was a huge pillar in the centre of the tower.

"...Wow..." That was all Haru could say, still surprised with how they just made another pillar. Baron frowned.

'It's time for her to go.' He smiled sadly at her. "Aren't you going to leave, Haru?" Haru looked at Baron.

"Oh my god! I almost forgot! Thank you, Baron." She hugged him once, then ran to the top of the tower. When she arrived at the top, she looked down once more, waving back at her friends. Then she was gone...  
Baron just sighed sadly and turned to leave the place. But...

"BARON!" Haru yelled from the top. Baron looked into Haru's direction. His eyes widened. Haru was crying.

"The portal didn't work..."

* * *

To Be Continued...I guess I'm not going to update anytime soon. I have midtests next week, so I'll have to focus on my study . Sorry Guys... Be patient.

Love,

Lorie


	8. Author's Note

Hey Guys! I'm SO SORRY!! *Bows* I know it's been a month, but I'm working again now. I promise, there will be 2 new chapters next be patience till then _ I'm still working at how betareader works and my grammar AND my spelling, etc. I hope you guys can forgive me T_T

till then,

Love & Lots of hugs,

Lorie


	9. Chapter 8 : The Solution?

Hurray for the new chapter! XD I'm backkk~! Thanks for those who waited patiently ^^

This chappie is over 2000 words so I think it's worth 2 chapters.

Lots of thanks to FelesMagica who checked and corrected my grammar mistakes, etc =) she's very good to me x)

and of course thanks to :

Red-Butterfly4Cat, Lorei|Darksky00, James Birdsong, FALLING-ANGEL24 and Maximum Vampire

for reviewing and patient enough to wait x)

Enjoy Guys~ ^^

Chapter 8: The Solution?

"Are you sure that there's nothing wrong? Maybe you forgot something. Like... an ingredient?" Lune asked the five cats.

"N-No my king... W-We're sure that there's nothing wrong or forgotten..." The cat, second from the left, said. Lune sighed.

"Please check again once more." With that, all the five cats bowed, then ran to various ways once more.

Toto and Muta were patrolling around the tower. Searching for something broken or strange. While Baron was checking the portal on the top. Yuki and Haru were at the bottom of the tower. Haru was... very quiet.... Yuki tried to talk and comfort her that everything was going to be fine. But failed. There was a 'Leave-Me-Alone' aura around Haru and she was staring at the floor.

Suddenly, Baron jumped from the top of the tower and smoothly landed in front of Haru and Yuki.

"I've checked the portal, but there's nothing wrong with it too." Well... That didn't make anything better for Haru. So the aura darkened. "But." Haru looked up at him expectantly. Baron was quiet taken a bit. Her face was messed up, there were dried tears on her cheeks, her eyes were still sparkling from the tears. It made Baron's heart throb, seeing her like that.

"But...What?" Haru asked in a low tone. Baron coughed.

"But... There's still a way to take you back to the human world."

"How?"

"...There's a library at the Cat's Palace. I'll look for some ancient spell to take you to the human world." He said. Haru relaxed a bit but quickly tensed again.

"...Do you think there're some spell to make me human again?" Baron smiled confidently.

"Yes." That simple word made Haru jumped excitedly at Baron. She hugged him with a death grip.

"Oh my god! Thank you Baron Thank you!" She squealed happily, still hugging him. Baron hugged her back and softly stroke her hair. But she quickly released the hug. "Oh! Sorry Baron..." She said shyly, Then turned back to Yuki.

"D-Did you hear that Yuki?? I can return to my home!" She said then hugged Yuki. Yuki giggled.

"I told you Baron will fix it." Haru's smile became bigger. Then her eyes widened, like she remembered about something.

"Oh... Baron, how long will this search take?" Baron thought about it for a moment...

"About... 3 weeks... Or maybe a month..."

"A MONTH?! My mom will going crazy if she won't have information about where I am and what I'm doing! She even almost called the police once, just because I was late coming home from school!"

"... Maybe... We could use the crystal ball." Yuki suddenly said.

"What?" Haru asked.

"I used it once to tell you about the Cat Bureau. Remember?" Haru thought about it for a moment.

"...Let's try it." Yuki nodded, then she called her husband and the others. After everybody had gathered, they soon went to the palace where the crystal ball resided.

At Haru's home...

There was a police car in front of Haru's home and a police officer was trying to comfort and telling a certain red haired woman that everything was going to be alright.

"Calm down miss Yoshioka. I'm sure that nothing bad will happen to you daughter. We'll find her as soon as possible."

"CALM DOWN?? How can I 'CALM DOWN' if my daughter is missing!? She's out there somewhere and I don't know about her condition!!" She yelled.

After quite a bit of yelling and several outbursts, the police officer gave up, then he left. Miss Yoshioka was now pacing back and forth in the living room. She sometimes looked at the phone, wishing that there was a call from her daughter.

"Gods... Where are you Haru... I swear if she's going to another wedding party or ANY party I'm not going to let her go all by herself!!"

"Mo...Mom..." There's a familiar voice on the air. Miss Yoshioka looked around. "Mom.. Mom! It's me Haru!" She closed her ears with her hands.

"Oh my god! I'm starting to hearing voices! And it ssounds like Haru's! Am I going crazy??"

"You're not crazy mom and I'm here to expla-"

"GO AWAY! I'm not going to believe in some random voices!" she shouted.

* * *

In the crystal ball room..

"It's not working!" Haru said. "Isn't there something else we could use?" Everybody thought about it for a moment. Suddenly Natori walked inside the room.

"What happened? Why it's so crowded here?" Haru sighed then told Natori what had happened. Natori think about it for a moment... Then...  
"It's easy. Use the device in the next room. Make a video or something to send to your mother."

"Video sounds good.. But what about my appearance? I can't make a video of myself in this form and calmly say 'mom, I'm a cat now'!" Baron touched her shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"You forgot that this is the Cat Kingdom. Everything could happen."

"What do you mean?" His smirk became wider. He looked to Natori and said.

"Surely there's some special features in that device, right Natori?" Natori nodded.

"But it won't work long, it's very old and hasn't been used for a long time... Actually.. I doubt that the system will work..."

"10 minutes would do."

"What are you guys talking about?? Tell me!" Haru pouted. The others just looked at them weirdly. Even Lune didn't know about this device.

* * *

A few hours later...

Haru sighed tiredly. Baron was holding a package. He was muttering something and then 'poof'´, the package was gone.

"That should do the trick." Baron said, a satisfied smile was on his face.

"I didn't know that making a video was that tough." Haru said tiredly.

"Yes and I don't expect ALL of us to be in the video, too." Toto said while he cawed happily.

"Well, put off that expression from your face Haru! Let's look at your mother's reaction." Everyone quickly went into the crystal room.

In Haru's home...

Miss Yoshioka was still pacing back and forth, now, there were Hiromi and Tsuge, too, in Haru's home. They were currently sitting on a big sofa.

"At least sit with us, Miss Yoshioka. You are already pacing for almost 2 hours." Hiromi said with a concern in her voice.

Suddenly, they heard a loud thud in front of the house. Miss Yoshioka went to the front door and quickly opened it and... she found a package with a big "FROM HARU" on it. She furiously opened it and found a video. She took the video and placed it in the receiver. Hiromi and Tsuge were watching her with curiosity. The video was quiet old, so the picture was buzzing here and there.

"....*Buzz* Is it on?" Haru's voice could be heard. All attentions went to the TV. "*Buzz* It's on! Here we go then!" Then the picture cleared.

There were Haru and two people on her right. One man and one woman. The man was taller than Haru and the woman, He had shocking black hair. But what stood out the most were his eyes. They were mismatched. Flaring red and ocean blue.

The woman was very pale. She had long light blond hair. She also had a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Mom! If you're watching this than I'm in Hawaii!"

"WHATT??" Hiromi, Tsuge and Miss Yoshioka screamed in unison.

"I know that you'll be surprised. But.. I Don't have a choice! I'm the guest of honour and if I didn't come with this 'newly-wed' couple to their other ceremonies, it would have ruined everything!"

"BUT YOU SHOULD AT LEAST CALL ME FIRST!" Miss Yoshioka yelled at the TV.

"We're sorry for your this inconvenience... But we really needed Haru..." The woman said. Her voice was very gentle.

"We promise we will take good care of her." The man said.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you. This is Lune, and this is Yuki. They're my friends."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!! HARU YOSHIOKA!! YOU'RE GOING TO CALL ME AND TELL ME EVERYTHING!!" Now, Miss Yoshioka started to shook the TV like It's Haru.

"Miss Yoshioka! You'll break the TV!" Hiromi said. Tsuge was now standing beside Miss Yoshioka, standing ready if the TV ever should fall down.

"Oh, and you should know that cell-phones are not allowed here." Haru said, smiling in the video.

"WHAT??" Miss Yoshioka yelled again...

"But don't worry. I'm not alone here, there're my other friends, too."

Miss Yoshioka's eyes widened when a man came into vision. He was as tall as Lune, had dark blond hair that it fell down gracefully to his shoulder. A bit long but not messy. He had a pair of emerald green eyes. But what caught her attentions was his 'oh-so-handsome' face. But her thoughts soon vanished as...

"You shouldn't worry about her, Miss Yoshioka. I'll make sure that there will be no harm happening to her." The man said smiling gently, while pulling Haru closer to him.

"DON'T TOUCH HARU LIKE THAT!" Miss Yoshioka started to shake the TV again... But stopped when she looked at Haru's expression.

"Uhmm.. This is Baron, mom. He's a good f-friend of me." There's a pure happy smile on her face. A slight blush could be seen on her cheeks.

"Hey don't forget about me!" A voice said in the back. There, Miss Yoshioka saw another man with messy black hair, who was taller than all of them.

"Oh yes, this is Toto, Baron's friend." Haru introduced.

"Hey! What about me, Chicky! Make some space for me!" Another man again... This time it was a big fat man with short brown hair. His eyes were very small.

"Muta! You're taking the space with that HUGE belly of yours!" Toto said while smirking.

"Why you... BIRD BRAIN! You've done it again!" Toto ran and Muta chase him. They fought like children in the background. Haru giggled.

"Don't worry, they always fight like that." Haru said. Suddenly the video started to buzzing again. "Oh, it's time? *buzz* sorry mom! We gotta go! *Buzz*"

"W-what? WAIT! HARU!" and the picture was gone... Hiromi approached Haru's mother and put a hand on her shoulder.

"From what I saw, Haru is just fine, Miss Yoshioka." Hiromi said.

"B-But--" She was cut mid-sentence by Hiromi.

"Besides didn't you see her smile? She was truly happy there with her friends... and don't forget that she's an adult now." Miss Yoshioka was taken aback by her. It's not everyday Hiromi talked like that. "Oh, and IS THAT REALLY BARON? Gods, where did she find that guy?? He's HOT!" She squealed. Tsuge snorted. "Oh, but you're always number 1 for me Tsuge-kun~"

Oh well.. The real Hiromi was back. But when she thought about what Hiromi had said earlier... She was quite right...

'Well... I hope you're alright there... Haru..."

* * *

Back in the crystal room everybody was cheering now.

"It worked! It worked!!" Haru squealed happily. She then jumped to hug Natori. He was surprised at first and he almost dropped his glasses. But he regained his self control anyway. A King's adviser must always stay calm, right?

"... It's nothing, Miss Haru. I'm quite surprised that the 'human-form' system is actually working." He said. Haru smiled some more, glad that her problem was saved. Well... For a while..

Baron was glad that Haru regained her spirit. He always loved how she smiled brightly, her smile always made anyone who saw it become happy and soon forgot their problems. There was this selfish part of him that wanted Haru to stay in her cat form forever or maybe take her to the Cat Bureau and to make her stay there with him for eternity. But he shook that thoughts away.

'If she's happy, than that's enough for me.' He thought. He sighed once. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked, the others soon played their attentions to Baron. Baron put a small smile on his muzzle.

"Let's start the searching."

To be continued...

OMG~ that's the longest chapter I ever wrote... ~ please don't stop reviewing or reading folks! =)

Love,

Lorie


	10. Author's Note 2

Oh . My . GOD!  
I'm SO SORRY! T_T  
I can't believe that I forgot about my fanfictions for 2 years!  
2 WHOLE YEARS! I'll be lucky if someone actually read this..

2 years ago, I got caught with life. When High School ended, I went to University to attend Visual Communication Design and start focusing on lots of assignments and learning how to make 2D & 3D animations. It feels like time is moving so fast D: not to mention I got some big problems with my family then my best friend, now 'ex-best friend' if that truly exist..  
then I forgot about my fanfictions..  
I know.. I'm such a horrible person to left you guys hanging like that..

I'm truly sorry :'(  
I'll be very glad and grateful if you guys pardon me for my 2 long years of 'Hiatus'

I'd like to continue this fanfiction, but maybe It'll be one a week or once per 2 weeks. My college tasks are literally choking me x_x

If you guys are still watching me, please tell me what you would like me to do.


	11. Chapter 9 : Clues and Mistakes

Wow, some people actually reviewed and supported me to continue this story .. I can't express how lucky and grateful I am.. I'm so touched.. really.. *bows*

So I decided to make a very long chapter for all of you! :D  
Hopefully my writing style has not changed that much and I'm very sorry for my bad grammar D: English is not my native language.

Lots of hugs and thank yous for : Sav, LoreilDarksky00, Catsafari, and aznchocoholic. My replies are at the bottom of this chapter :D

Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Cat's Return!

Chapter 9 : Clues and Mistakes

'The Cat Kingdom is still ever so sunny and bright..' Haru scowled.

The sun was shining brightly on clear blue sky, gentle winds carressed the wide meadow just outside of the castle. If you looked closely, You can see kittens playing tag with butterflies on the meadow. Laughing and running happily.

Daylight never looked so awful for Haru. The weather contrassed badly with her mood.

She was sitting on a chair in the Royal Library with a tall window right beside her and a wide desk in front of her . Stacks of books was there, She was determined to look for clues about spells to get back to human world and spells to return her human form. Well.. at least until she realized that the whole books were written in Cat's language. The symbols were like mocking and challenging Haru to read them.

For the umpteenth time, she sighed. A chuckle can be heard at the background.

"Sighing won't help you Haru." Teased Baron. He's walking towards her with a book in his hand. Adding it to the great amount of books on the desk.

"I know.. but it upsets me that I can't help with finding the spells. It's like I let you do all the job and I don't like that!" Haru said with a mix of sad and angry face.

'And now she's angry with herself..' Baron noted. He sighed softly, opens a thick and old looking-book then sat beside Haru. "It's not your fault Haru. It's normal that you don't understand a Cat's Language. Most people doesn't even know that it exist."

"Yes..But are there really nothing I could do for you? I can bring you some coffee-"

"You don't know where the castle's kitchen is, Haru. You'll get lost."

"I can put back the books you've read-"

"The books are needed to put on the highest stack since it's in the Ancient directory. I don't want you to fall when you tried to reach it." Baron said while flipping the book.

Silence. Baron opened another book.

"..you always knew what words to use to cheer me up, aren't you?" Haru said dryly. Baron only smiled in return. Glad to 'save' Haru from other 'misfortunes'.

"Your company is more than enough Haru." Said Baron which is half joking and half true. He flexed his shoulder, a little sore from all the reading. Suddenly, Haru's eyes lid up.

She stood behind Baron and started to give him a massage. To said Baron was surprised was an understatement.

"Haru, wha-"

"If you enjoy my company then you would enjoy this!" cut Haru happily "-and don't you dare saying that I can't do this as well!". Haru flushed red. The more reason for her to not allow Baron turn his head. Of course she's embarrassed to boldly touch her 'love-interest' like that. But to do nothing and sit quietly was even worse! She hate it when she felt useless. After some hesitance, Baron continued reading. He decided to enjoy her offer.

She focused on carressing his shoulder, behind his head, his scalp, then behind his cat ears. Giving gentle pressure every so often. Suddenly, a soft voice can be heard.

"Baron.. are you purring?" asked Haru, quite astounded. She always knew there're some possibility that he can purr. But to hear it so suddenly and.. dare she thought that the voice was surprisingly cute? It made her heart flutters.

"I'm part cat afterall and your hands are so pleasant.." said Baron, still reading but he leaned to Haru's hands more. That surely brighten her day. She smiled shyly then continued her work. She was massaging his scalp when he suddenly stood.

"I found it!"

* * *

"So.. we can use a mirror to go to the human world.. and this VERY LONG scroll contains the ingredients to change me back to my human form?" Haru asked. She's sitting in a room with a round desk in the middle. Baron sat on her right-side, then Muta, Toto, Natori, The ex-Cat King, Lune, and ended with Yuki on Haru's left side. The ex-Cat King insisted to help them while muttering something about returning a favor.

"A mirror is connected to the other dimentials. So I'm sure we can go to human world if we use it. But we have to be careful with the spell or it will send us the the other worlds and let me tell you. The other worlds are not pretty." warned Baron.

"Just don't let Muta get near the mirror or the spell caster when the time comes and everything will be fine!" cawed Toto smirking as best as he could with his beak.

"OI! That's my line, Bird brain!" hissed Muta and there they went insulting each other again. The insulting lasted for 5 minutes until Baron sighed and continued.

"We also need 5 spellcaster and some items from human world."

"We can use my dress, higheels, and hand bag for the items!" said Haru.

"We can also use my ribbon if it's not enough." Yuki followed. Baron nodded.

"I believe we will need the assistance of the 5 mages again." He looked at Lune and He nodded his confirmation. Baron smiled and silently thanked Lune . " -And this scroll indeed contains all the ingredients we need to make Haru human again. It contains 1322 ingredients with measurements for each ingredients."

Silence ensued..

"Well.. I'm certain that we can collect the ingredients, Right Natori?" asked The ex-Cat King to Natori.

"Of course, but with this many ingredients, we need at least a month.."

"A month?! If it took that long, My mom will actually go to Hawaii just to pick me up!" Haru started to panic again. Yuki held Haru's left hand to calm her.

"Can't we make it in a week? We can send all of our soldiers to collect them from the villagers." Asked Yuki.

"There is that option too.. But we can't possibly send all of our soldier and leave the castle unprotected." Said Lune sadly.

"Actually, we can make it in 3 days.." whispered Baron while holding his chin. Lost in thought. But everyone heard him.

"3 days? Isn't that impossible?" asked Natori.

"Actually not if I had King Lune's permission." Baron said confidently.

"-And that permission is to..?" Lune asked, curiousity was clear in his mismatched eyes.

"I know of a spell that can mass collect items from my surroundings. If I do the spell here, it will be from the castle and the villages. As long as I have your permission to do that, it will take 3 days for me to cast the spell. I need to add the ingredients names with the measurements for the spell to collect them accurately." Baron explained.

"But.. doesn't that mean that you'll have to chant the spell for 3 days straight?" Lune asked disbelievingly. Baron nodded while Haru's eyes widened.

"I'm originaly a statue. So I don't really need food or water. So it's possible." Hearing that, somehow Haru's heart ached.

"Permission granted. I'll send some notifications to the nearby villages." Haru worriedly looked at Baron when she heard that. When their eyes met, Baron eyes soften and he smiles reassuringly. But that didn't make Haru any better.

"Baron!" when the meeting finished, she immediately called him.

"What is it Haru?" Baron turned to meet her eyes. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Um.. about the spell.. you said yo need to chant it for 3 days straight. Can't we get help from the 5 cat mages too? That way, we can divide the list and it will take faster and less strength."

"Unfortunately no, the spell must be controlled only by one person or it will be confused with the multiple commands."

"B-but.. are you sure you'll be alright? Can't I do something to help?" Haru's worry was evident in her eyes.

"Haru, I'm happy that you're worried. But trust me. I know what my body's limit is." Baron smiled.

"..Does that mean that there's nothing I can do?" Baron thought about it a little.

"You can visit me in the chanting room to help with the collected ingredients. Obviously we can't talk to each other while I'm chanting." Haru looked pleased with Baron's answer. At last something she can do for him.

* * *

Day 1

"Here, don't lose this scroll and learn it carefully. You need to chant it perfectly by 3 days. Do you understand?" asked King Lune to the 5 cat mages in front of him with Natori stood beside him.

"Yes, your majesty." Said them in sync.

"We'll make sure the incident with the pillar will never be repeated. Please excuse us." Said the middle mage cat. Lune nodded, after the 5 cat mages bowed one last time, they exited .

"How about the notifications Natori? Are all of them already send?"

"Yes, my king. The preparations are complete. It's all up to Baron now." Lune preparations are complete and all he can do now is waiting.

'.. all up to them now.' With that one last thought, he went to find his Queen.

* * *

Baron was standing in a huge room with many opened glass windows and a big door resembling a gate. He already made a massive magic circle with a big pot in the middle of it. The magic circle had many symbols and strange 'worm-like' writings on it. Baron said that it was a spirit language. This way, he could communicate with the spirits and ask for their help to find the ingredients.

Haru stood not too far, still amazed with the magic circle Baron made. He made it with chalk so it looked so fragile. Haru didn't dare to step on it.

Then someone knocked, it was a servant.

"The king said that all the preparations are completed. You may start Sir Baron." Baron nodded to the servant. When the servant left, Haru shot him an encouraging look. Baron took a long breath and start chanting.

Little by little, the magic circle on the floor started to glow. Many symbols started to glow brightly then they floated like fireflies. After like a thousand fireflies flocked in the middle of the room, they shot out of the windows like shooting stars.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Toto was perching on a low willow tree near the castle's lake while Muta was relaxing under the tree when tiny lights shot out on the sky. Three lights went under the lake for a brief moment before returning to the surface and flew back to the castle's direction. Their lightning-fast speed surprised both Toto and Muta.

"That must be Baron's spell! I can't believe how fast the spells worked!" Toto said excitedly.

"Bah, show off." Muta muttered and then closed his eyes. Toto only laughed in amusement.

'Now.. what fun I could do in 3 days..?' Toto thought mischievously while glancing at the sleeping figure under the tree.

* * *

Day 2...

'Time is so slow when you're in Cat Kingdom..' thought Haru while she turned a huge hourglass prepared just for this event. The hourglass counted 24 hours a day so when the sands were all gone from the upper bulb, that meant a day has passed.

The Cat Kingdom was always daylight so a day felt longer than usual. Haru glanced at Baron's direction. He's still chanting while the lights restlessly get in and out from the windows. When a light went in, it carried an item which is dropped into the big pot. Haru's job was to ensure that the item went right into the pot. Sometimes, some items missed the pot so she had to put it in. Now, all of the symbols on the magic circle are gone. There're only writings left on the huge magic circle, so Haru can move in it quite also stirred the pot often to mix the ingredients. Yes, A little boring but at least she's working and helping Baron.

The second day went without anything interesting.

Lune and Yuki went to work on the castle's documents with the ex-Cat King and Natori and handling complaints came from some villagers complaining about some 'flying- lights' disturbing their sleeping or napping hours. Every so often, Yuki would go and checked on Haru if she needed anything. She refused to leave Baron's side. She said that Baron needed her help, but Yuki knew better. She already told the servants to serve meal three times a day for Haru, so food won't be a problem. She also prepared a futon for Haru so she could sleep. Still, she worried.

Muta and Toto spend the day insulting each other—resulting in 'free-amusing-drama' for the servants of the castle who often watched them fight each other— and of course they knew better than trying to stop the fighting.

When the hourglass was half empty on the upper bulb, Haru looked at Baron's direction and met his eyes. She stared at him for a moment then mouthed 'are-you-okay?' to Baron. Of course, he didn't reply. He just shook his head slowly.

'His eyes looks tired though..' Haru frowned. When Baron noticed this, he straighted his back and continued chanting with a determined face. Like he's trying to tell Haru that he's alright.

'..Just a day and a half left Baron.. Hang in there.. ' Haru said in her mind. Her eyes never strayed from Baron's .

* * *

Day 3...

Haru was very excited that day. Her face was glowing with happiness.

'At last, the spell will be complete, the pot is almost full, the lights are starting to fade one by one, and most importantly Baron will be able to take a rest!' Haru thought cheerfully

Haru already prepared a comfy sofa and her special blended tea with lemon creamed sponge cakes on a small table just for Baron(She asked Yuki to led her to the palace's kitchen). She knew that even though Baron was originally a statue, 3 days had pushed him near his limit. So when the last light had faded, she rushed to Baron's side and supported him. She hold his left arm with both of her hands, led him to the sofa, and served him a cup of the tea. Baron sipped the tea slowly and sighed pleasantly.

"Thank you Haru." He smiled gratefully. His voice was still a bit hoarse from all the chanting.

"You're welcome." She beamed. After Baron finished the tea and two slices of the sponge cakes, Haru went behind Baron then massaged him again. Immediately followed by Baron's purr.

"..Haru, you're spoiling me."Baron chuckled.

"What's with spoiling a hard working man? You deserved it Baron." She said while massaging his rather stiff shoulder.

"Just.. telling you.. not complaining at all.."He leaned a little when she massaged his scalp.

Just then, the 5 cat mages complete with the ex-Cat King, Natori, Natoru, Lune, Yuki, Muta, and Toto entered the room.

"Well, well, well, lookie there, Baron is treated like a king!" cawed Toto teasingly while Muta snorted. Yuki giggled while Lune smiled. The ex-Cat King and Natoru joined the laughing while Natori just tipped his glasses. Haru flushed a cute shade of red and Baron just smiled.

"Um.. W-why are you guys here?" asked Haru.

"We'll never missed the moment of you turning back to your human form!" Yuki said happily.

Toto cawed. "Exactly! Not that I'm complaining about your cat form though." Toto smirked knowingly at Baron. While the group continued chatting, The 5 cat mages quickly checked the huge pot with a serious expression. They stirred and sniffed the contents.

"Hey, an ingredient is missing!" said the second mage from the right.

"Really? What is it?" Baron frowned. He was sure that he got everything on the list.

"Oh.. wait.." the mage walked to Muta then muttered " ...Sorry.." before jumped and took about 2 of his moustache. Everyone in the room gasped while Muta howled in pain.

"WHY – YOU – LITTLE- !" Muta hissed with tears on his eyes. Toto never laughed so hard in his life.

"Oh.. that.. I saved it for last because the spirits seems afraid of you. I apologize Muta." Baron said with an amused face. Haru was holding her laughter so hard. If looks could kill, the cat mage would be dead a thousands times. Toto and Lune held him back so he won't hurt the mage.

"HE COULD HAVE ASKED FIRST!"

"-And if he asked, you'll run and never return, Muta." countered Lune. Muta flushed red, bull's eye.

"Oh come on, Moo-ta! At least you're helping! Pfftt- Ahahahaha!" Toto still can't contain his laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU BIRD BRAIN!" Muta hissed then tried to bite his wings but Toto flied before he managed to bite it.

"Too slow!"

"I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS I'LL GET YOU!"

"Yeah, Sure." Toto mocked while he perched on one of the windows.

"Alright, done! We also brought the mirror you requested. So we're ready anytime you want Sir Baron." Said the second mage from the left. Just then, 2 servants entered the room and put a tall mirror with cat carvings on it's frame.

"Please wait for a moment. I need to explain the procedure to Haru." When all of the 5 cat mages nodded, Baron turned his attention to Haru. "Haru, as you already know, the huge pot contains a huge amount of magic potion. Don't worry. You don't have to drink all of it." He teased a little. Haru nodded, laughing a little. "Well actually, the potion will work similarly like the one we worker earlier for the castle's pillar. It will move like a living-object then formed itself into a giant ball. You have to get inside it to start transforming into your human form. The ball will not break unless it's magic is drained or your transformation is complete and the transformation will took about ten minutes or so...any questions?"

"Um.. will I be able to breathe in it? It's like water, right?"

"Yes, I'll cast a magic on you so you can breathe in it."

"Then It's fine. I trust you Baron.. I'm ready anytime you're ready!" Haru said gleefully. Baron nodded then told the 5 cat mages to start chanting the spell on the potion.

When the magic potion squirmed and turned into a floating giant ball, Haru suddenly got nervous. Somehow that ball looked rather intimidating.

"I'll cast the last spell on you now Haru. Look at me in the eyes." Baron hold both of her hands and when their eyes met, Haru was pulled by some invisible force.

Her minds were floating. Her surroundings blurred and sparkles of emerald – the color of Baron's eye—were everywhere. She can heard Baron chanting a spell but it sounded so far away. She noticed that her hands were warm.

'Oh, he's holding my hands..' she blushed. Still floating, she focused on his warm hands, wanting this moment of peace to last. But then she was back to reality when Baron released her hands.

"Haru?"

"O-oh it's finished? Then, here I go!" Haru blushed, a little surprised that Baron's face were so close to hers when she snapped from her dreamy state. So she quickly walked to the giant ball's direction.

' Something is wrong.' Baron thought. Something was disturbing him. But he can't put his finger on it. But when he saw Haru safely went into the giant ball and can breathe in it, he shrugged the uneasy feeling and focused on the chantings. Readied himsef in case something went wrong.

* * *

5 minutes later..

Haru looked at her feet paws when they slowly transformed into a normal human's feet. She's very happy that he got her hands and feet back. Now the only thing left were her cat ears and tail. Then she will be human again. But then, her body suddenly glowed white. Then everything went wrong.

When she inhaled, it's not air that went into her lungs. It's the magic potion! It's suffocating her like crazy! The magic potion felt sticky and her lungs burned every time she inhaled. Haru desperately tried to get into the ball's surface or get out of it. But it wouldn't even budge. She heard panicked voices around her but she's too much in pain to understand what the voices were saying. Black spots started to invade her sights when..

* * *

Baron and the others watched as Haru slowly transforming into her human form. Yuki cheered when Haru got her foot back. She looked so happy. But then something went wrong. Haru's body glowed white, signaling Baron that his spell had ended.

'What?! The spell shouldn't ended until 10 minutes more or so! What happened?!' Baron panicked when he saw Haru choked and started struggling inside of the ball. The 5 cat mages noticed this but they can't do anything to help. If they interfere with this magic, there's a chance that Haru will never regain her human form again.

" NO!" Yuki gasped. Lune looked horrified when he saw that glow too. Natori, Natoru and the ex-Cat King were panicking. They didn't know what to do.

"TO HELL WITH THE PROCEDURE! SAVE HER LIFE FIRST!" Muta shouted then quickly pounced the magic ball but then he bounced back, the ball reflected his attacks. Toto tried to help Muta but their attacks are useless against the huge magic ball.

"Do something Baron!" Toto shouted.

'Think! There's got to be a way to safe her!' Baron thought hard. With each second passed Haru grew more weak and her struggling almost ceased when an idea popped in his head. He rushed with all his might while chanting a spell. When his hands touched the ball, they glowed then went through the ball, wasting no time, Baron went inside of it, then blew air to Haru's lungs. Mouth to mouth.

* * *

Haru was just about to lose her consciousness when sweet air blew into her lungs. Something furry was touching her lips, the but it isn't uncomfortable. In fact the furry feelings slowly vanished, it turned into something soft and it fitted her lips perfectly. She welcomed that feeling. She can breathe easily and It felt like there're a pair of strong arms holding her, when she circled her arms around she felt another body pressed closely against her own.

...Wait... this feels too realistic for a dream...

Panicked, Haru pushed hard. Then the huge magic ball broke, splashing magic potions everywhere. Haru coughed a little then looked to her right.

Yuki looked relieved while Lune, Muta, and Toto looked in awe at her direction.

"...What?" a cough was heard from in front of her. She slowly turned her face. In front of her was a man with dark blond hair. He had a pair of orange-ish cat ears and a tail with the same color. She touched her head and butt.

"...I still had my cat ears and tails.. and you.. " She pointed at the man. Who opened his eyes, revealing a emerald green eyes and handsome face. "That suit.. and that face...I remember that face.. it's from the video I gave my mom.. wait...BARON?!"

To be Continued...

Am I evil to left a cliffy right here? But it's almost 4000 words and I need to stop here ^^;

anyway, here's my replies!

Sav : 6 years? Really? O.O wow, that somehow makes me feel better! But I still feel bad for leaving this story for a whole 2 years L I'm sorry!

LoreilDarksky00 : yup, I'm planning to update one per 2 weeks for now :D and if I'm lucky I can give you one chapter a week. Wish me luck and sorry to keep you waiting! *bows*

Catsafari : your review means a lot to me :'D thank you! And I'm so glad that you like the video scene. That's my favorite chapter too :D I remember that I had a lot of fun writing it. Once again, thank you for your understanding and encouragement!

aznchocoholic : of course, I'll finish this story! :D please be patient with me though. I'm still struggling with college's fast-pace.

What do you think about my writings now? Did they become any better? worse? or still the same?

Love,

Lorie


End file.
